Lasting Love
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: Chase and Zoey. True love lasts forever, and Chase still can't get over Zoey. I Still is by the Backstreet Boys.


A/N: Up late in my dorm and I've really wanted to put this song in a fanfic for a really long time so here it is. Zoey 101 is not in… hence me being in college, and I Still… belongs to the Backstreet Boys.

Lasting Love

Twenty-five year-old Chase Matthews sat on his porch and sighed, thinking about never taking a chance on a young woman, he loved throughout high school and college and now she was living the perfect life. He was very happy for his best friend, but he wanted her to be happy with him, not that other guy, who really didn't treat her as well as she should be treated, but as long as she was happy, he was happy for her.

Twenty-four year-old Zoey Brooks, sat in her living room watching TV but not really paying attention to what was on, while her 2 year-old twins, Jake and Amber, were asleep in their bed. Six months before she gave birth to the twins, her husband of 6 months, left her with nothing and her friends, Logan and Dana Reese took her in to help her get back on the right track, and get a job. As she was sitting there, an advertisement came on for a benefit concert for some disease she couldn't even pronounce, but what she did hear is that Logan was putting it on and that the singers were only people he knew. So she decided to find a babysitter for the night of the concert and she was going to go to that concert.

'_Maybe I'll get to see some old friends.' _She thought to herself as she called Anna, the twins' babysitter.

Chase decided to go to Logan's little concert and sing to the one he still loved, and never stopped thinking about, but he couldn't think of what to sing. So he went to google and typed in the words "I still need you" and the word lyrics, and found I Still… by the Backstreet Boys, and decided to go for it.

**At the Concert**

"Thank you, Dustin, for that amazing show of courage," Logan said into the microphone after Dustin Brooks did 'A Complicated Song', by Weird Al, a parody of 'Complicated'. "Last, but not least," Logan said, letting the tension build. "Chase Matthews, singing, I Still… by the Backstreet Boys."

As Chase walked out on stage, Zoey got up and made her way up the stairs, toward the exit.

Chase saw this and began to speak "This song goes to the one I've loved since the day I hit that flagpole…" Zoey looked up, locked eyes with him, as he began to sing…

_Who are you now? _

_Are you still the same _

_Or did you change somehow? _

_What do you do _

_At this very moment when I think of you? _

_And when I'm looking back _

_How we were young and stupid _

_Do you remember that? _

_No matter how I fight it _

_Can't deny it _

_Just can't let you go _

As Chase started the chorus, Zoey couldn't take it as tears began to well up in her eyes, and she began to walk toward the stage.

_I still need you _

_I still care about you _

_Though everything's been said and done _

_I still feel you _

_Like I'm right beside you _

_But still no word from you _

_Now look at me _

_Instead of moving on, I refuse to see _

_That I keep coming back _

_And I'm stuck in a moment _

_That wasn't meant to last (to last) _

_I've tried to fight it _

_Can't deny it _

_You don't even know _

_That I still need you _

_I still care about you _

_Though everything's been said and done _

_I still feel you _

_Like I'm right beside you _

_But still no word from you _

_Ohhhh _

_Wish I could find you _

_Just like you found me _

_Then I would never let you go (without you) _

With Logan singing the lead Chase hit another octave, and Zoey went up on stage…

_Though everything's been said and done (yeah) _

_I still feel you (I still feel you) _

_Like I'm right beside you (like I'm right beside you) _

_But still no (still no word) word from you_

… and latched on to Chase as he finished his song, pulled his head down, and kissed him with more love than she ever kissed her ex-husband, as the crowd went crazy.

"I still need you, too, Chase." Zoey said, with tears running down her face.

The End

A/N: I was up late in my college dorm typing this, so give me a break. Read and Review people.


End file.
